Surprised
by EternalWhisper
Summary: When Roy comes home from the pub he finds his old friend Ed sitting on his desk and Ed gets a little more than he expected out of his stay. Rated M for obvious reasons. If you don't like Yaoi don't read. Don't judge me, It's my first fan fiction. Thanksss xx


**I strolled down the road clumsily on his way home from the pub, of course I'd drunk too much and that when I got home I'd do inconceivable things that I would definitely regret in the morning but of course I had no idea what those inconceivable things would be until I done them. The thing that surprised me most when he got home was seeing the blonde half pint sitting in his study looking through my paperwork.**

**"Quite a lot of unfinished paperwork you have here mustang" Ed said to me without looking up at me, he was so childish and immature yet so attractive.**

**"What are you doing here Ed?" I sighed as I said it, off course I was in love with the Elric boy but I wouldn't be able to admit it too him.**

**"I came back from Resembool and I thought you could be the first for me to visit, considering I know that wasn't just a pen in your pocket when you walked in on my getting changed" Ed's sickening smirk creeped onto his face as he said this and I couldn't help but blush a little.**

**"Shut up Ed. I don't have the slightest attraction too you whatsoever." I lied. Of course I lied I couldn't actually tell him I loved him… could I?**

**"Of course you don't Roy." Ed was smirking and he knew it was drawing me in more and more, I couldn't help myself, I had to have him. I walked over to my desk on which he sat and consumed his lips with his own, It was amazing to finally have this and not have him pull away, this is what I'd been waiting for, the thing I'd craved since The Elric Brothers first walked into my office in hope to become a state alchemist. I heard Ed's breath get caught in his throat as I slid of his boxers and stroked his penis.**

**I quickly struggled around to get all his clothes off as he did to me and before I knew it, I was lying naked on the desk with all my paperwork sprawled on the floor and Ed lying on top of me, slowly stroking my quickly hardening member, I gave a moan and bit my lip restraining the moans and groans threatening to come out of my mouth but it was too much "OH ED!" I knew he would tease me for this for the rest of my life so why not tease him right here right now?**

**Quickly I picked him up and crashed him down on the sofa, spread his legs and I roll my hand over is hardened crotch and lick his neck, trailing my tongue down his chest onto his stomach, I could feel Ed trying to talk but his words were silent over his whimpers of desire, I rested my lips just above his penis as I peered up and saw a heavy blush on his face, "Ready Ed?" I smirked as I lowered my head and pressed my tongue against his tip, slowly sliding my tongue down his underside then taking all of him in my mouth, I hear the pleasure creeping through him and smirk at the sound of it. "Roy, I'm gonna- " he whispered before he came in my mouth and I swallowed willingly and sliding my fingers into his hole. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you" I said, still slowly licking his sensitive tip and teasing him with my tongue. "oh yeah…" I heard him mutter and it made me smile as I turned him around and slowly slid another finger in, then another until I had stretched him out with five fingers and felt a warm white liquid run down my leg, I took my other hand and wiped a bit of it with my finger and licked it, I smirked and pulled the fingers out of his hole and started thrusting my shaft inside of him. I heard his moans and took my free hand and rubbed his cock with my free hand as I quicken my grinding and fill him up with my essence. That's when Ed decided to take control, he took his metal arm and spun me round and licked my penis willingly, and the noises that came from his mouth were so seductive they made me wanting more, I grabbed his shoulders pushing him down onto my hardened member, I was enjoying it too much, I felt a beautiful sort of pleasure through my penis as a sticky white fluid climbed into Ed's mouth and I felt him swallow it quickly and he climbed up and kissed me, I opened my eyes for just a second and saw Havoc standing in the doorway surprised and I knew there was NO going back.**


End file.
